1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rattle suppressing support structure for an electrical component, and particularly to a support structure capable of preventing vibrational movement and rattling of an electronic component installed within a receptacle on an automotive junction board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 6A and 6B, a conventional automotive junction board 1 is provided with a receptacle 2 in the form of an upwardly extending container structure into which an electrical component 3, such as a condenser or similar device, can be installed. Receptacle 2 includes hooks 5 that extend inwardly from the upper edge of the receptacle sidewall at specific locations, and two ribs 4 formed at specific locations on the inner surfaces of oppositely facing sidewalls. Hooks 5 are pushed outward as a component 3 is pressed down into receptacle 2. Once component 3 is fully installed within receptacle 2, hooks 5 press downward against the upper surface of component 3 to secure component 3 in receptacle 2, while ribs 4 apply pressure to two opposing lateral sides of component 3 to prevent rattling and noise generation.
However, ribs 4 must necessarily be formed to extend inwardly from the sidewalls far enough that they securely press against component 3, regardless of the size of the opening between the opposing sidewalls of receptacle 2. Accordingly, ribs 4 must protrude a relatively large distance “L” as shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, thus increasing the amount of pressure required to press component 3 into receptacle 2, and making the junction board assembly process more difficult.